


Willing Captive

by FizzyTaurus



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Aethelred I'm so sorry, Blow Jobs, But just a little, Captivity, Choking, Erotica, F/M, Fingering, I'm Sorry, I'm a trash can, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Prince Aethelred, Rough Sex, Saxon - Freeform, Smut, Team Aethelred, Vikings, explicit - Freeform, he deserves this, king aethelred, king aethelred is canon, oh honey I'm so sorry, shackles, the king gets down and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyTaurus/pseuds/FizzyTaurus
Summary: You're a Viking shieldmaiden captured by the Saxons - King Aethelred, specifically.





	Willing Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to do this as the true king needs some fanfic love, and as a break from my main fic about him here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376245/chapters/40892594

You shook the shackles on your wrists, upset that you had even allowed yourself to be captured instead of dying on the battlefield with your fellow warriors and shieldmaidens. The cell was dank, cold, and smelled awful, and the chains holding you to the wall didn’t allow you much movement, save for a meter or so. 

 

That’s when that horrible Saxon king came in. He was the one that spared your life instead of killing you like most of the soldiers there would have. You think you had heard his name but couldn’t remember. It was strange to your ears, not being a Viking name. 

 

“I’m Aethelred.” He had likely just come from the stable after the battle, still being in full armor with his sword at his hip, covered in blood. He was slightly taller than you, and his eyes were his most noticeable feature, bright and clear even from a distance. Your fierce gaze met his steely one as he stood there and assessed you from a distance. “What’s your name?” 

 

You didn’t respond. You would sit in that cell for the rest of time if you had to rather than engage with any of these people. 

 

He shrugged and walked over to you. You had a deep cut in your upper arm. In fact, you had several from battle, but it was by far the worst. He grabbed your elbow to examine it, but you ripped it out of his grasp indignantly. “Don’t touch me.” You snarled. 

 

“I can have that fixed or I can leave it to fester until you get an infection and die a slow, painful death. Up to you. I don’t really care either way. We’ll talk in the morning.” Aethelred shrugged and turned to leave. 

 

“I’ll die before I tell you anything!” You shouted behind him. That stopped him in his tracks. Turning on his heel, he quickly marched over to you and backed you into the wall you were chained to, one forearm at your neck. You briefly saw stars at the sudden reduction in air supply and turned your head. 

 

Your nostrils flared as he spoke in a threatening tone, “You  _ will _ tell me what I want to know.” His breath was hot on your cheek. “And then I will be happy to kill you myself.” 

 

Aethelred disappeared through the cell door, and it slammed behind him. As he did so, you let out a scream of frustration. It was a good thing your wrists were shackled or else you would have tried to kill him with your bare hands, but by the gods, being manhandled like that was hot. Maybe the Saxons weren’t as soft as you had first suspected. 

 

Later, after the adrenaline died down from battle and from that encounter with the king, you started to feel that gash on your arm. It was throbbing and hurt…a lot. Your wrists were sore from all the pulling on the shackles and general carelessness with them, and your entire body ached from the exertion of battle. You slumped against the wall and slid to the floor and closed your eyes and tried to forget where you were. 

 

The next day, Aethelred was back. He looked a lot less threatening all cleaned up and dressed in all black more like he would be for holding court, not going to war. It made you realize how weary you felt after spending the night there, half sleeping sitting up and half plotting revenge. You hoped that your pleasure at his return wasn’t evident on your face. 

 

Aethelred nodded toward your shackles. “If I remove those, are you going to attack me?” 

 

“Maybe, maybe not.” You shrugged, but you did want to provoke him again. 

 

He raised an eyebrow. “I’ll chance it.” Grabbing the key from out of his overcoat, he started working on the locks around your wrists. 

 

“Your arm looks better.” He observed. A physician had visited you the night before and tended to the wound on your arm. 

 

You remained silent. 

 

Aethelred dropped the shackles, and they clanged against the hard stone floor of the cell. He stood immediately in front of you too close for comfort, prompting you to almost take a step back, but you stayed where you were. “Where is the Viking army heading next? You’ve been soundly defeated, but that never seems to stop you people.” 

 

Again, you didn’t answer so he continued, his piercing eyes boring into yours. “It’s only a matter of time before we root them out anyway. It doesn’t really matter if you tell me, but your manner of death could be easier if you cooperate.” 

 

You were getting tired of this and did the only thing you could think of. In a split second, you went for the dagger at his hip, but Aethelred was faster and caught your wrist before you could pull it from its sheath. He shoved you hard, and you stumbled backwards, allowing him time to grab the dagger, and back you up to the wall, the blade now dangerously close to your neck. His other forearm on your upper chest held you in place against the wall. When you looked at him, his eyes were on fire, but you couldn’t tell if it was because he wanted to kill you or...something else. 

 

“You promise to behave yourself now?” He kept his voice low. As annoyed as you were that he had the upper hand, you nodded. “I’d hate to destroy a pretty face like yours before I get what I want.” 

 

Your heart pounded against your chest as he pressed his body into yours. He had wedged one leg in between yours and didn’t move back when he slid the dagger back into its sheath. 

 

Removing his arm from your chest, he then grabbed your wrists and immobilized them on either side of your head. 

 

“Let’s try this again. Tell me what I need to know.” Aethelred breathed. You struggled against his grasp, but he was too strong. You didn’t want to give in, but you couldn’t help yourself. The tension had been too great between you, and he was as skilled a fighter as you if not just that much better. Desire settled into your belly, and you could feel your cheeks flush. 

 

He stared at you for a moment, and you noticed his gaze change and averted your eyes. He wasn’t moving, and now you were uncomfortable. 

 

Neither of you said anything even though you were both breathing hard. Aethelred’s thigh was now right up against your sex, and when he moved it just a little to adjust his stance, even just that pressure was enough to make the smallest grunt of pleasure escape your lips. A knowing grin grew over his features. You couldn’t help it - as a Viking, you always got worked up when you were fighting. 

 

“You just can’t help yourself, can you? A big scary shieldmaiden undone by her own desires.” He was taunting you, but you didn’t care. His hand came down from one wrist to grab your chin, and his mouth caught yours. Everything in you wanted to pull away and punch him in the face and knee him in the groin, but his lips and tongue pushed those thoughts away. 

 

Repositioning himself, Aethelred ground his developing hardness into your pelvis, and you moaned from the friction. You could feel yourself growing slick from the want unfurling within you. His kisses were becoming more forceful so you grabbed his lower lip in your teeth and tugged. A heavy groan emanated from his throat, and he moved one hand to grab your covered sex while the other squeezed roughly around one breast. The way he moved reminded you of some Viking men you had been with -  aggressive, demanding, and powerful. 

 

You immediately went for his trousers once your hands were free. Pulling firmly on the laces, you worked the front open and reached in, giving his cock a firm squeeze. He was responding enthusiastically to your increased aggressiveness. You rubbed the bead of moisture on his tip around the head, and Aethelred gasped, clearly surprised, growing to full hardness in your hand. In response, he yanked on the long braid running down your back hard enough to expose your neck where he immediately started licking, sucking, and biting his way down. 

 

Dispensing with the formality of undoing the straps and laces on your own pants, Aethelred shoved one hand down the front and slipped one finger into your wet folds. He murmured, “good girl” into your neck. Every single part of your body lit up with his touch, and the roughness of his finger felt so good rubbing just over and around your clit. You instinctively shifted to open your legs wider so he could get better access while your hand continued to stroke and squeeze his cock as his breath started getting more ragged. 

 

You instinctively raised one leg up near his hip, and he moved his hand further down and curled two fingers into your center, a satisfied hum coming from his throat. It felt so good to finally have that penetration, but you ached for getting his hard cock from your hand into your pussy. He brought his hand back up and used his slick fingers to spread your wetness over and through your folds and build up that delicious tension in your core. 

 

“I think I found a way to get what I want.” He whispered into your ear, taking a moment to tug on your earlobe with his teeth. The words sent tingles down your spine. You turned your head to catch his lips again, both of you struggling to dominate the other, tongues and lips pushing, demanding, and sliding over each other. Aethelred was actually going to try to deny you release to get answers from you. However, he wasn’t paying close attention, and one more stroke of his hand brought you shaking and moaning into your release, and he bit your lip as you came down the other side so hard you could taste blood. This just spurred you on, and you gave his hardness a squeeze as you took a few breaths to recover and then leaned in to taste him again. 

 

Now it was his turn. 

 

Sliding down in front of Aethelred as he watched expectantly, you knelt before him. With one hand around his cock and one on his leg to steady yourself, you put your full lips around the tip and sucked him in. Aethelred tilted his head back with a guttural moan. As you started sliding up and down his length, you noticed his legs were starting to shake. That was definitely a good sign apart from his nearly constant grunts and groans that drove you to quicken your pace and alternate between sucking his shaft and pumping with your hand. 

 

Then when you swirled your tongue along the ridge of skin just on the underside of the head, Aethelred sucked in a sharp breath. It was clear that was a new sensation to him. While you started to play around the area with your tongue with little flicks and strokes, you reached a hand up to gently squeeze his balls and work them out of his trousers. 

 

You soon felt his hand come down on the back of your head around the top of your braid, and you glanced up to see him looking down at you with half-closed eyes as if in a daze, his neatly done hair starting to fall over and into his face. He was starting to rock his hips into your mouth, sighing or moaning in ecstasy every time you bobbed up and down. Sucking back on him one more time, his slick cock left your mouth with a pop. 

 

“That’s enough.” Aethelred managed to croak out, as he grabbed your arms and pulled you up, backing you into the wall again. He was so very close, throbbing in your hand. Moving quickly, he yanked your trousers down to your knees where you could shimmy them down to at least your ankles. You managed to free one foot from a boot so you could move them more easily. Aethelred grabbed one knee and hiked your leg up by his hip. With his other hand, he guided himself into you easily. 

 

Your aching center felt relief at the sensation. Aethelred stretched you out nicely, and he paused, likely to keep himself from exploding too soon since you had almost brought him to climax with your mouth. You started grinding down on him, but he had other ideas. His hand closed around your neck. He’s not exerting all his force, but it’s enough to make every part of your body light up with sensation at the pressure. A noise of protest, almost a whimper, escapes your throat, but in reality, you aren’t complaining. He’s somehow done exactly what you were hoping. Your nose and mouth start to tingle half from pleasure, half from the lack of oxygen, but it’s all you need for your walls to start clamping down around him. 

 

Releasing your neck to brace himself on the wall with both hands, Aethelred starts a frenetic pace, pounding into you  _ hard _ , each thrust causing your back to hit the stone wall again and again. You didn’t care; you just reveled in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of you as you clung to his shoulders, willing him to go harder and faster with a grunt every time he slammed you into the wall. 

 

Sweating and red-faced, Aethelred reached his peak with a yell, and while it overtook him, you bucked your hips and squeezed every last drop out of him. As he relaxed and slid out of you, both your liquids starting to run down your inner thighs, you kept your arms around him and said with a smirk, “I’m still not telling you.” 


End file.
